Love Prevails All
by Lil Hamari
Summary: Usagi is getting married tomorrow but all she can think about is Setsuna, the Keeper of Time and she doesn't knows why. Will Usagi questions be answered or will she forever feel lost and confused?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Lately I been reading Setsuna/Usagi fanfic and it seems that there is little fanfic about them which frustrates me cause I love them so dearly even though Seiya has my heart so I'm writing this short story for the people who love Setsuna/Usagi as a pairing and for myself of course! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Questioning Oneself<p>

_Setsuna…_

_Setsuna…_

"_That's all I been thinking about but why?"_ thought Usagi as she gazes at the moon. _"I'm going to marry Mamoru so why am I thinking about Setsuna instead of the wedding that will take place tomorrow? _

_It's not like I'm in love with her, right? I mean I know she been there right by my side since my mother ruled the moon kingdom but why her? _

_What makes her so special than the rest of my senshi? It's not like I see her as a friend but something much more but what? _

_Why is it so confusing? Why does thinking about her make my heart hurt so much? I just want to stop thinking all together but then I'll feel so lonely as if my heart will break in two._

_Oh Selene, what should I do? Should I answer my prayers or should I leave them alone and pretend that nothing is amiss. _

_But I can't do that. For every time I close my eyes all I can see is Setsuna, alone in her room crying her heart out for being all alone and no one to take care of her and at the same time I see her with me holding hands but what does it means?_

_And what about Mamoru? What does he has to do with everything? I might look naïve but I'm not that stupid. I seen the ways Mamoru look at Setsuna when he thinks I'm not looking. I seen the glint in his eyes and that scares me more._

_Oh Setsuna, why did it have to be you? Why are you clouding my every thought? What do you even want me to do? For I feel so lost and confuse._

"Oh Selene if you're hearing my plea, please guide me to the right direction before I make a mistake that will ruin all of our happiness," said the moon princess before a tear fell down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think about my first story with Setsuna and Usagi as a pairing? Was it to your liking or not? So please review, thank you! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Mina! I'm sorry it took too long to write but I needed motivation so thank you for those who reviewed! Oh ya and the second thing I want to say is Happy Spirit Day! I hope everyone wore purple today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Setsuna Past<p>

When the Gate Keeper was relieved from her duties she took the time portal to take her back home where she was met by silence for Haruka and Michiru was in their honeymoon and Hotaru was staying over in a friend house but they will all be back tomorrow to watch their princess get marry to the earth prince so Chibiusa can be born and also for the fate of Crystal Tokyo.

So she should feel content that everything is going as planned but instead she's falling apart for she had fallen in love with her princess which is a crime to all senshi for they all had taken an oath to never fall in love with the moon princess for she was betrothed to the earth prince.

And if the other senshi knew about this they would have to strip her out of her title and she would no longer be a senshi but a normal woman with no memories of her previous life of whatsoever.

Though Setsuna didn't care for any of this for as long as she got the woman she loves even if it means giving up her title as a senshi than she'll do so in a heartbeat.

For she _wants_ to marry her, she _wants_ to start a family with her and finally she _wants_ her body to be molded with hers and no one else but alas fate is so cruel for tomorrow she gets to watch her princess get marry to another.

And what is even worse is that the earth prince had to be Mamoru, the bastard that took her virginity away.

As Setsuna tried to block the memories out more and more hit her with such a brute force that she collapse to the floor as she watched the scenes play out.

_*Flashback*_

_Back when Queen Serenity still ruled the moon kingdom she summoned all inner and outer senshi to her palace to meet Endymion, the earth prince._

_It was love at first sight or so Setsuna thought._

_They would sometimes bump to each other by mistake and at times when they're alone he would ever so gently caress her cheek and murmur sweet nonsense to her ear. _

_And being the love-sick fool she didn't notice the lust that held in his eyes or how his hands will linger at her expose thighs._

_Till one unfortunate night, he entered her chambers without her consort._

_She was in her bed asleep, having sweet dreams of her beloved till suddenly she felt two hands exploring her body and heard fabrics being thrown to the floor without realizing that it was her clothes that she been wearing when she got to bed._

_And that was when she felt something brush her mid thigh and with such fright she opened her eyes and was astonished to see Endymion hovering above her._

_That was when she realized that her body was exposed to him and he too was all bare exposing his muscles that he build up by swordsmanship but all that did was spike fear to her as her heart kept on beating faster and faster._

_Endymion knew he was scaring her but he could careless for he came here tonight to ravish her and there was nothing stopping him in doing so not even the tears that Pluto shed or how she struggle against him._

_He couldn't help but smile and with that he buried himself deep inside her._

_*End of Flashback*_

Setsuna cried harder when she remembered how she pleaded Endymion to stop but it fell to death ears.

Oh how she hated him with such passion that she could kill him with her bare hands but yet she was stuck with grief for he had won the love of her princess and she didn't want to hurt her even if it means giving up her love and being a lone senshi forever.

"Why!"

"Why!"

"Why Selene must you abandon one of your children? Don't I deserve love too or am I too tainted? I don't want to be alone anymore! God dammit, answer me!" yelled the heartbroken girl who didn't notice that in the shadows was the rest of the Outers who was watching her this whole time with such sadness to watch their comrade had fallen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So did you guys liked it? If you did please review! So I know that you guys liked it which means I get to continue the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa Minna! I'm sorry for deleting chapter 3 last times but I didn't like it so I had to rewrite it again. I think this one sound better. Other than that I want to wish you guys a Happy New Year Eve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>Goddess Help Us All<p>

Above the sky where heaven lays, was a sadden goddess who looked down on earth to watch her two beloved daughters being torn apart which broke her heart in two.

"_This is all wrong. It's not supposed to end this way," _she thought sadly but broke her muse when she heard one of her daughters yell at her of how she abandon her which in turn brought her tears for the false accusation but with a strong motherly voice she answered:

_Be strong my daughter. Don't let a false statement cloud your faith for I will never abandon my child or favor another._

_Have faith in me. Don't lose hope and lastly follow your heart._

_Show the world the love that you hidden for many centuries when you took the oath of becoming Sailor Pluto. Don't be afraid of change for something good will come out of it but it all starts with you._

_You make it happen so please my daughter, be strong and follow your heart before it's too late."_

Then she slowly closed her eyes and poured her love to her two daughters. It wasn't much but she knew it will make a big difference to her two beautiful daughters for they needed her now and she will be damn if she didn't do anything.

**XXX **_Back On Earth_ **XXX**

Today was the big day when the earth prince and the moon princess will join together to be one union so they can create Crystal Tokyo together and bring harmony to the whole wide world but for some reason the moon princess was unnerve from all this commotion and all she wanted right now is to curl in a ball and pretend that the wedding wouldn't take place today. Unfortunately for her she knew her senshi wouldn't allow that to happen for they were the ones who planned the whole wedding together for she wouldn't take any part in it and goddess knows how angry they will be if she missed out her own wedding. If only she had more time to sort her feelings together but alas it wasn't meant to be.

"So it seems my prayers weren't answered at all," thought Usagi to herself while walking towards the mirror and seeing herself for the first time. She couldn't help but gasp at the woman who looked before her was herself.

She was wearing a white wedding gown that reached to her feet with a beautiful pearl necklace that matched with her gown and for the first time ever her hair was loosed that it reached to her mid thigh. She was also wearing light makeup that complimented her skin.

It was as if she was staring at another person and not herself. She hated it.

This person was not her.

She wanted to yank her dress down, pull the pearl necklace out of her, wash away the makeup, fix her hair to its usual buns and lastly run to Setsuna arms where she knew she'll be safe.

"_No I can't cry. I won't cry. I need to be strong if not for me then for my fellow friends and family but why does it feel that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life."_

"_Oh Setsuna, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I don't know, I really don't know anymore. I'm not as strong as you are. I can't pick which to follow, my heart or my destiny. I don't even know what my heart is saying anymore." _

Too transfix on her thoughts, she wasn't aware that someone entered the room and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Usagi are okay?" said Minako worriedly as she saw her princess clutching her gown tightly.

"Hai Minako, I'm okay," said Usagi with a force smile," It's just that I have butterflies in my stomach, that's all."

"Usagi-chan you don't have to lie to me. I'm your friend you can tell me anything and if it helps I won't tell the other girls," said Minako quietly and with that Usagi broke her composed state and broke down in front of her friend.

"I'm scared Minako. I'm really scared. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I'm not sure if I love Mamo-chan anymore."

"All I can think about is her! She's clouding my every thought and even when I'm asleep all I can dream about is her!" yelled Usagi at the top of her lungs.

"Usagi-chan who are you talking about?" said Minako panicking while clutching Usagi shoulders.

"It's Setsuna! It always been Setsuna, Minako!" screamed Usagi hysterically.

"Usagi snap out of it!" yelled Minako but Usagi was too far gone and all she kept doing is chanting Setsuna name as if that will save her from her current state and Minako not knowing what to do slap Usagi in the face not knowing that another person had entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay cliffhanger! I'm happily to say that it's finally coming together but poor Usagi. She finally lost it. I feel sorry for her. And who's this mystery person who entered the room? Any ideas anybody? Other than that please review, thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa Minna! It's already 2012 and I'm happy to say that so far my year is starting out great! How about you guys? Is everything going good so far? Other than that, this is the longest chapter I ever written so far. I hope you guys will like it cause so far I do and I'm trying to downplay the sad parts cause I sure don't want to make this a sad story. I want a happy ending and that's what I getting I hope so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does!**

* * *

><p>I Want my Happily Ever After<p>

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" yelled the miko who startled the two women, "AND WHY DID I JUST WITNESS YOU SLAPPING THE PRINCESS, MINAKO?"

"It's not my … my … fault," stuttered Minako while fumbling with her hair, "Usagi started … crying and I … I … didn't know what to do so I panic! I … I … thought that if I slap her she … she… might calm herself."

"And who gave you that idea?" said the miko more calmly then before.

"I saw it on TV," said Minako sheepishly, "So I thought I'll give it a try and ya that wasn't one of my brightest idea."

"No it wasn't and Minako."

"Yes?"

"Next time I ever witness this again I won't be as forgiving as I am now. Do you understand me," glared the miko with fire on her eyes.

All Minako could do was nod for she was frighten at her lover for speaking such coldness towards her.

"Now that we know _That_ matter is taken care of why don't you tell me why was the princess crying in the first place?"

"That's what I don't know about. Oh I know is that it has something to do with Setsuna and also not loving Mamoru anymore" said the love goddess off handily knowing that the miko will explode once again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT LOVING MAMORU ANYMORE?" yelled the miko once again.

"As in the princess doesn't love Mamoru anymore," said Minako shortly.

"I know that but how? They are destined to be together. This doesn't make any sense," said Rei in disbelieve.

"You're telling me that," muttered Minako and then spoke louder, "Why don't we cancel the wedding until Usagi could sort out her feeling and …."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" yelled the hotheaded senshi. "Think about the guest, the royals and especially Mamoru. Think how devastating he'll be when he finds out that the wedding is being called off? So no I won't hear another thing about it."

"Don't you think that you're throwing this to the proportion? And what about Usagi? Don't her feelings count too?"

"OFF COURSE HER FEELINGS COUNT TOO! I'M NOT THAT HEARTLESS!"

"Then let's give our princess more time, okay Rei," said Minako ever so softly.

"But … but …"

"Please Rei."

"Fine! But you're the one who's going to handle the guest and you're the one who's going to break it to the rest of the girls. While you do that I'll make some phone calls."

All Minako could do was stare at the woman before her and couldn't help but grin at her and many people wonders why she marry her. If only they could see her compassionate side then they'll understand her but in the meantime she'll keep that a secret.

"Why are you still wondering around here Minako? We got a wedding to cancel so go go go!"

Before Minako left she kissed her lover cheek and left without uttering another word.

"_Now to deal with Usagi," _thought Rei as she stared at her princess vacant eyes, "_Easy said than done."_

"Okay Usagi, we're giving you more time to sort out your feelings towards Mamoru and Setsuna. I don't want you to think that we're pressuring you to hurry up with your decision, okay Usagi?"

There was no response.

"Usagi-chan?"

…

"Usagi?"

…

"Look Usagi I can't help you out if you don't tell me what's …" but before Rei could finish her sentence Usagi interrupted her, "Why are you doing all this for me?"

All Rei could do was stare at her princess in disbelieve.

"What do you mean "why" it cause we're your friends. We stick to each other no matter what's the problem is. If you can't see that then you're a fool Usagi," answered Rei coldly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," said Usagi tiredly.

Rei let out a sigh.

No one spoke after that. A couple of minutes past till Usagi had the courage to speak to Rei again but making sure she didn't anger her again.

"Rei when did you found out that you wanted to spend your life with Minako?"

"It wasn't easy at first Usagi," said Rei shortly, "At first it was just a mere game for us. You know to get attention from handsome men but then Minako wanted to take this relationship serious and at first I said no until I saw how broken Minako was so I agree afterwards.

At first we fought a lot. She kept telling me that I'm not taking this serious and how I kept flirting with other men. Till she threaten me that she'll leave me and won't take me back. I thought she was bluffing so I continued what I was doing.

Shortly afterward, she left me. I didn't know how much I loved her until she left me. I was heartbroken. I cried for her to come back to me and phoned her so many times till she blocked my number. I was a complete mess Usagi."

"How did you have her back?" but all Rei could do was smile meekly.

"Remember the day I got run over by a car and I was in a coma. That's how. I didn't knew that Minako will visit me everyday telling me she was sorry. When I was finally conscious I saw her sleeping beside my side holding me hand and when she finally opened her eyes she was full of tears telling me how much she loves me and also saying she won't leave me ever again. After that we got married and been living happily ever since."

"I wish I could live happily ever after too," said Usagi wishfully, "but I don't know what to do anymore."

"Usagi-chan do whatever your heart is telling you to do and then you might just get your happily ever after," with that Rei left leaving Usagi to think about what she said.

"_Now to make those phone calls."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay I'm almost half done I think. Okay in reality I don't know but at least I'm trying! So what do you guys think? Was it good or was it bad? I want the truth so I could improve. Okay now be honest with me. Was the beginning funny or not cause I thought it was. Other than that please review, thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa Minna! O-genki desu ka? Genki desu! XD I was actually supposed to post this chapter next month but oh well it just wasn't meant to be and I could take some time off to work on my other stories that I need to finish or should I finish this first? So you guys decide on it and other than that I hope you guys like this chapter cause I'm using all my imagination to the fullest! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and if I did Mamoru would have been with Motoki (that's a good fanfic to write next!)**

* * *

><p>The Wedding Off<p>

The wedding was taking place in a beautiful cathedral that held beautiful pictures of the Messiah that the outer senshi believed in. It was as if they found inner peace in this old cathedral but Setsuna was restless for she sat in the second roll where the ceremony will take place. If she had it her way she would have sat the last roll where she could cry freely without anyone bothering her about it but atlas fate wasn't with her today for it was traditional for the senshi to sit in the second roll where the family sat front roll.

"_Damn you Endyimon! Damn you to the pits of hell!" _thought Setsuna angrily as she watched a smug Mamoru walking towards the altar. _"Damn you, damn you, damn you!"_

She was clouded with hatred that she didn't notice that someone was calling her softly before she covered her soft hand with hers.

"Setsuna-mama are you okay?" said little Hotaru as her eyes was clouded with worry.

Surprise that her daughter picked up her emotions ever so quickly, she gave a firm nod before returning back to watching Endyimon again and before her daughter could speak again the ceremony began ruining the chance to comfort her mother.

"_Don't worry Setsuna-mama, if my visions are correct then things will go as planned for even you deserve happiness," _thought Hotaru while looking at her mother.

"_Just have faith."_

(5 minutes later)

Setsuna and the rest of the guest were wondering why the princess was taking so long to arrive at the ceremony for it started a couple of minutes ago but they couldn't go any further without the bride being present. She was about to go fetch her till Mina volunteer to go get her and soon afterward Rei followed behind her.

(30 minutes later)

Setsuna was tired of waiting for her princess to come out. She enjoyed watching Mamoru grin fade to a tight frown to a poker face. It amused her endlessly but now she was panicking. She was worried that her princess was hurt or worse scenario she got kidnapped. She paled on that thought. She was about to get up till Hotaru grip her hand harder and mouth a silent no. She frowns on that silent command. Then she notices that the rest of the outer senshi was calm about this. Angrily she torn her hand away from her daughter and was about to accused them for being such heartless women for not caring about their princess till the door suddenly opened and in came Mina who was breathing heavily.

Ami and Makoto got out of their seats and rushed towards Mina side, telling her what was wrong but she wouldn't answer instead her eyes was searching for something or for someone and when it landed on her she feared for the worst.

"THE WEDDING IS OFF!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed but still Mina eyes didn't left Setsuna.

"_Please go to her," _Mina pleaded with her eyes, _"She needs you so go."_

Not knowing that someone was watching them this whole time knew what Mina was trying to do and that person was not amuse at all. No that person was shaking with anger and malice. It was ready to kill and that person knew who was it first victim.

While no one was watching him, he took the sacred knife away that was on top of the altar and hid it inside his tux. No one would expect that he took the knife anyway. When he made sure that everyone was busy harassing the woman in question, he made his escape and headed to the room where the princess was in.

Meanwhile Setsuna was trying to comprehend what Mina just pleaded to her was true for her heart couldn't take any more pain. If this was all just a mean joke she didn't know what she'll do. She might destroy this whole planet or the whole galaxy as long as the pain goes away even if it means no longer seeing the woman who had captured her heart.

She was still debating what to do till little Hotaru spoke up.

"Setsuna-mama, what are you going to do? Are you going to stay or go but you should remember the clock is ticking."

"You should heed Hotaru words, Setsuna, for they never steer us the wrong direction before," said Michiru shortly.

"I know," she said softly, "but I don't know how she feels for me."

"You love her don't you?" said Haruka afterwards.

All Setsuna could do was nod.

"Then go after her. No one did say that love would be easy and if she turns you down then it's her lost. She doesn't know what she missing."

Setsuna was speechless. She didn't know what a great family she had. They love her unconditionally and are always there for her when she needs them the most.

She had a great daughter that she loved so dearly. She had Michiru who acts like an older sister towards her even though she's the oldest and she had Haruka who is the overprotective sister that she never had even though she acts cold towards everyone else beside them and their princess.

This was her family where she feels loved and safe. If her princess can't accept her at least she knows she got a family who does accept her and need her as much as she needs them.

For the first time ever, Setsuna finally realized that she isn't alone as she thought she was. She has people waiting for her with open arms.

Without realizing it, she was crying but not sad tears it was happy tears.

"Thank you, guys."

"No need to thank us but first you got a woman to chase," said Haruka as she wink at her.

"We'll be cheering you on Setsuna-mama!"

"Go get her, Setsuna," said Michiru with a smile.

"I will," said Setsuna happily as she was about to head over to Usagi room to confess the love of her life until they heard a scream before all the lights was turn off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay cliff hanger! I don't know but I like how this chapter turned out cause my first draft was awful when I first wrote it but now it sounds perfect. Okay who do you guys think was the person who scream? I think everyone knows whose the person is who stole the knife. Awe I'm happy that Setsuna finally realized that she isn't alone as she thought. I just found that cute. Other than that, please review the more you review the faster I'll write the next chapter and uploaded. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update but I finally finished writing it. I just need one more chapter (I think) to finally complete this story and I'm not sure but I'm thinking of a sequel or maybe write another story of Setsuna/Usagi though I'm not 100% sure. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story so far and thank you for being patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does! **

* * *

><p>Too Late<p>

Anger, frustration, hate and malice

All this emotions swirling around Mamoru head suffocating him as sweat pours out of him. He had such a feverish look on his face that people will assume that he was ill but his eyes told them otherwise for his eyes were half-crazed with madness and all he could see was red _scarlet red._

He knows that he was supposed to watch his temper but he was so mad that he was literally shaking with fury but luckily for him no one was there to witness it. Though what he really wanted was to smash something or better yet ruin a certain princess who humiliated him in front of all those people.

"_Usako," _he whisper her name softly even though she humiliated him and cause him his anger he still couldn't help but love her.

Yes, he truly does love her. He loves her so much that it pains him to leave her. She was just so fragile so delicate and so soft that he wanted her all to himself.

He pulled out the knife out of his tux and stared at the sharp blade watching his reflection staring back at him.

"_This is for the best," _he thought with a smile for if he can't have her then why do others think they have a chance with her. He was after all a greedy person.

When he made it to the door, he heard a soft movement in the room inside knowing that his precious Usako was inside.

His heart was suddenly beating faster and faster as his hand touched the doorknob and twisted it. He opened the door and let himself in while quietly locking the door.

Usagi was too busy undressing herself that she didn't notice someone was with her.

Mamoru quietly stayed in the shadows watching her undress herself watching her discard the dress leaving her only with her undergarment.

It took his breath away, watching his goddess in all her glory. He wanted to touch her; he wanted to see how her body will react to his and lastly he wanted to claim her as his own.

Suddenly a pair of azure blue eyes met his dark black eyes shocked written all over her body.

"Mamo-chan," she whispered softly, "What are you doing here," but he wouldn't answer and she was too shocked to move or cover herself instead she stared at his eyes while deep inside her she knew something was wrong and how it screamed at her to get out.

She couldn't.

"_Mamo-chan," _was all he heard before he lost all his senses. All that matter was that Usagi was his prey and he was the predator.

Now this time her whole body was screaming to get out. She saw the look on Mamoru face and they screamed danger. Her whole body was alert but she was terrified. She never once thought of Mamoru harming her.

She stiffened when he walked out of the shadows and when he was close to her she involuntary stepped back afraid to be too close to him. That didn't faze him.

Instead he pulled Usagi to his embrace holding her tighter and tighter that Usagi couldn't breathe. He was suffocating her! She struggled to get free but the more tightly he held her.

"Let me go!" she screamed but instead Mamoru captured her lips with his and was kissing her passionately while she tried so hard to break free.

He broke the kiss and pushed her to the wall but in the process she harmed her head causing her to scream more. He pulled her arms up holding it tightly with his hands while leaning his body towards her kissing her swollen lips once again.

By now Usagi was crying and shaking all over her body. She wanted Setsuna. She wanted to be in her arms where she knows that Setsuna will keep her safe but now she felt numb. No, she felt dread for she knows what Mamoru was going to do to her.

She closed her eyes to let darkness consume her but somehow Mamoru knew what she was thinking so he put one of his legs between her legs making Usagi gasp.

"I love you," he keeps chanting over and over ignoring the tears of his beloved for she tasted so sweet and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He gently carried Usagi and laid her in the floor while taking off all his clothes.

Usagi widen her eyes as she saw him undressing himself and when she saw him taking off her undergarment she screamed at the tops of her lungs.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEE!"

_*Setsuna POV*_

"USAGI!" everybody screamed out.

"We got to go get her," shouted Haruka.

"But the doors are locked," someone yelled back.

"Shit," muttered Minako while trying to calm the people down but failed to do so for she was too worried about Usagi.

They heard more screaming from the princess till suddenly it got quiet no longer hearing anything but there heavy breathing.

"Move," a cold voice said afterword but it was too dark to see till suddenly someone decided to light some candles though regretted instantly for seeing the person who told them to move was one of the Sailor Senshi and her face promise death.

It was Sailor Pluto holding her time staff and her eyes were as cold as ice, everyone feared for their life but did as they were told. They made a pathway for Pluto and when she made sure everyone was out of her way she didn't hold her powers back.

"Dead Scream," she whispered straight at the door and destroyed half the wall of the room they were in.

After that she ran, leaving behind the rest of the people scared out of their wit while the rest of the Outers ran besides Pluto meanwhile the Inners are transforming to their Sailor fuku.

As for Pluto she was scared, no she was terrified, afraid that her suspicious would be confirmed for she didn't sense Mamoru presence in the room when she transformed.

If any harm happened to Usagi, she didn't know what she'll do. She might lose control and destroy the whole planet or the whole entire galaxy.

"_Oh please goddess, don't let anything happen to Usagi. Don't take her away from me. I love her," _she thought as tears starting cascading down her face.

"WAIT FOR ME USAGI!" screamed Sailor Pluto, "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!"

The Outers looked at each other grimly before they finally made it to the door.

"DEAD SCREAM!" shouted Sailor Pluto not bothering to check if the door was opened instead horror crossed their faces to see their princess broken in the floor as blood continue to flow down from her head leaving her for dead while Mamoru is calmly fixing himself as if nothing unordinary happen.

"Why? WHY!" cried Sailor Pluto as she collapses to the floor staring at her beloved body.

"Why would you do such a cruel thing to her?" whisper Sailor Neptune as tears starting to shed from her, "she's just an innocent girl."

Sailor Uranus couldn't take the scene in front of her for Sailor Pluto was crying for the first time ever, her partner, Sailor Neptune, could only cry silently for seeing her princess broken like a rag doll, Sailor Saturn could only stare blankly but they knew her better and they could see the remorse in her eyes for not seeing this earlier and as for her she felt angry and ashamed of herself for not being there to protect her as she should.

She balled her fist tightly cutting off the circulatory blood flow and stared at the Earth Prince with hatred on her eyes.

She was about to speak till she heard several gasp behind her knowing that the Inners finally arrived to see the scene that she just witness.

"USAGI!"

"WHO DID THIS TO HER," yelled Sailor Jupiter ready to kill the person who did this to her princess.

"It's Mamoru," said Sailor Pluto flatly as she got up the floor with no expression what-so-ever.

"WHAT?" yelled all the Inners.

Instead of answering her, she brought her time staff closely and whispered "Chronos Typhoon" straight at Mamoru but shielded himself at the last minute.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk," utter Mamoru in a disapproval voice, "and here I thought you loved me, Pluto, especially with what happened all those years ago."

"I would never love you, you disgusting pig," said Sailor Pluto with a cold demeanor while ignoring the rest of the senshi who was staring at them confusingly.

"That's not what you told me all those centuries ago," smiled Mamoru with a wicked grin.

"I was a fool back then but not anymore so prepare to die!" and with that Sailor Pluto started to fight Mamoru as he laughed, enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Dead Scream," she yelled destroying mostly half of the room by now but Mamoru still didn't budge instead he kept blocking her moves and attacking her when she least expect him.

By now she was tired and hurt but she still wouldn't give up. She wanted revenge after all those years he done to her and now she wanted to kill him for doing the same thing he did to her to her princess.

"_Oh Selene grant me some power to finally destroy this worthless bastard," _she prayed silently as she blocked one of Mamoru attack.

"SAILOR PLUTO YOU CAN'T KEEP ON FIGHTING HIM OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE," screamed all the senshi but Sailor Pluto ignore them for she'll die happily knowing that she killed them.

Caught off guard Mamoru stabbed her with the knife straight at her organs and with that she shut her eyes thinking about her beloved princess who lay broken not too far away from her.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nooo! Setsuna don't die on me you got to live for Usagi! Damn, I made Mamoru a psychopath. I wonder what happen to Rei. Shouldn't she heard all of the commotion that was going on? I bet you guys were thinking about that but don't worry everything would be explained in the next chapter. Other than that, did you guys like it or was it okay? I want your opinion please so read and review, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. It's just that I had writer's block and I was stuck but now I'm flowing with ideas. What I really want to say is thank you for being patient with me so thank you guys a bunch! Other than that, I hope you like the next chapter, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Sailor Moon but the lovely Naoko Takeuchi does. **

* * *

><p>Usagi Past<p>

_*Flashback*_

"Mother, why do I have to marry the Earth prince when I do not have any feelings for him," said the young princess while looking at her mother lovely eyes.

_Especially when my heart belongs to another._

"Oh honey, we already had this discussion before. It's the only way we can have peace among the earth people and for us, Lunerians. We don't want to cause a war so we made a compromise with the Earth Queen, Gaia, your hand for an alliance with planet Earth."

_But it feels so wrong._

"Mother, I just can't do it. I can't marry a man that I don't love."

_For my love belongs to Sailor Pluto._

"But you'll grow to love him just like I did with your father," said her mother with a small smile playing between her lips. "Just give it some time and you'll see that everything will work out for the best. It always does."

_No it won't mother, for I'll never love another person as much as I love her. _

"Now go along. I got a wedding to plan."

"_My wedding to be precise," _thought the princess bitterly.

"Yes mother," and with that she left the room without sparing another glance towards her mother who had a sad expression on her face.

_My daughter please forgive me but that was the only way I could have spared everyone lives instead of putting everyone in danger or else I would have let you be with your beloved, Sailor Pluto._

***** **_At the rose garden _*******

"_Why was I born as a princess? Why couldn't I've been a senshi fighting right beside with Sailor Pluto just like Sailor Uranus does with Sailor Neptune."_

"_They watch each other back and if one of them is hurt they'll do everything to save them. That's why they're perfect for each other, for no one can beat them not even the Inners can match their skills no matter how hard they try." _

"_I envy them,"_ thought Princess Serenity as she stared at the bright blue sky, _"and yet they seem so lonely for no matter how hard Uranus and Neptune try to put a strong façade you can see straight through them."_

"_I wonder if I too would feel so lonely if I were an Outer even if I was with Sailor Pluto."_

"_I think I would for I would have to spend most of my time training so I can protect the princess and I could never settle down for I need to be alert in case any danger comes."_

_If only I was a stronger princess who could protect her own people instead of relying on others. Then my wish would be fulfilled._

_My senshi would be free from their duty for they'll all can follow their dreams and find true happiness. Now that's my greatest wish of them all. _

_But then why haven't it come true? Do I need to marry the Earth Prince and become just like my mother before my wish becomes reality? _

_Then if so, what will happen to Sailor Pluto?_

_Will she leave me? Will she fall in love with another person that isn't me? And finally could I let her go even if it does break my heart?_

…

_I …_

_I think I would even if it will cause me pain but as long as she's happy then I'm happy too._

After that Princess Serenity smiled for the first time ever. She found her life purpose even if it means that she has to give up her happiness for others she'll do so in a heartbeat. That's why she was born as the moon princess.

It's so she can release all her senshi from their duty so they will no longer be bond to her. That's the destiny of the moon princess, to free everyone from their chains and start anew.

And also it's the reason why many people are after her life or hand for she has the power to change the whole world.

That's why Queen Serenity is doing all her power to protect her daughter for no one can know that Princess Serenity is the Messiah who can save them all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope I answered some of your questions about Usagi having to marry Mamoru. It's kind of shocking that Queen Serenity had to go through the same thing as her daughter so she knows how her daughter feels about this but she's doing everything to save her daughter life. That's how far a mother devotion will go for her children.**

**So I hope you guys loved it as much as I did and if you could please leave a review I'll deeply appreciate it so thank you! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for being in hiatus mode. I had writers block and had no idea to end the story. This will be the last chapter, but no worries. I'll post an Epilogue soon after. Hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did and until then, see you soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, but the beautiful Naoko Takeuchi does.**

* * *

><p>Death of an Outer Senshi<p>

Setsuna POV

There in the realm of darkness laid a young woman in a fetal position. Her eyes were dulled, her lips were chapped, and her sailor fuku were torn. Her once beautiful hair that lay neatly behind her back was sprawled everywhere. Sailor Pluto who had been known for her beauty had turned nothing, but a clutter of what she once was.

The angel had fallen.

She smiled bitterly. If her beloved ever saw her like this she would had yelled till her eardrums burst.

Her smile faded.

She can only remember the two cerulean eyes that haunted her thoughts.

Her body trembled.

She tightly wraps her body closer to forget, but all she can see was Usagi broken body.

Tears escaped from her shut eyes.

She was a fool, she finally admitted.

Her throat tightens.

A senshi in love with the princess, how pathetic.

A heart-wrenching sob escapes her.

It was pitiful.

Nothing good comes from being an outer senshi, especially a senshi in love with the princess. Outer senshi are women who are used in any means necessary for the safety for their beloved Lunarian. They were entrusted with Princess Serenity, but they failed her.

No, she failed her not the others. She was not there to protect her like she was promised to do. She was a failure.

A long wail was heard throughout the darkness.

Nothing mattered anymore. She belonged in the darkness now. She accepted her fate.

Death could not be any colder than this.

Her heart was finally broken.

**xxx**

Above the heavenly sky, a woman cried her heart out. Her daughter, Princess Serenity, was not meant to live a woeful life. She was meant to live a jovial life, but she was a dolt. She should have known that the union between the Lunarian Princess and the Earth Prince would not have work.

She had been thoughtless, but not anymore.

With her last strength of power, she turned back time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, I bet some of you wondered why I even mention Usagi Past, but don't worry. Everything will unfold in the Epilogue. Also, I will post new updates from the rest of my incomplete work, especially _Charmingly Beautiful_. Lastly, please read and review, thank you!**


End file.
